The type of pipe that can be stored on a reel is limited by many factors. A stiff pipe cannot be rolled onto a reel. As pipe stiffness is related to the diameter of a pipe, large diameter pipes are of lower stiffness. Therefore, a pipe of large diameter, or of thin wall thickness, cannot be stored on a reel as it is likely to collapse when wound onto the reel. Also the inside diameter of the reel dictates the initial layer or layers of pipe to be reeled, and cannot be too small as a small diameter will encourage kinking and collapse of the pipe. Generally, for a pipe to readily coil on a reel the inside diameter of the reel needs to be many times the diameter of the pipe.
Another limiting factor on the size of reeled pipes relates to the constraints associated with transportation. Due to the limitations, both inherent and regulatory, associated with reels and road transportation, large diameter, high flow pipes cannot readily be transported on a reel.
Conventionally, where high flow pipe is required, the pipe must either be wound in short lengths on large diameter reels that are too large for easy transportation, or supplied in short individual lengths that require coupling together at site. Commonly these short individual lengths are 12 m to 18 m.
Where high flow bore pumping is required, straight short individual lengths of pipe are transported to the bore site and are then craned into position and welded or otherwise connected together. This requires multiple pieces of equipment such as trucks and cranes in addition to several technicians. Due to the inherent risk involved there is also the need of safety personnel to ensure that suspended loads are dealt with appropriately.
In relation to travelling irrigation sprinklers, the spray area is limited to the diameter of the pipe used and either large numbers of pumps and pipes in close proximity are used on small nominal bore reeled pipe so that the travelling sprinklers can extend large distances with a wide spray. This requires many lengths of pipe and pumps to achieve good spay coverage. Alternatively large diameter pipes are used, but these limit the distance the travelling sprinklers can travel due to the difficulty in reeling large diameter pipe.
When typical test pumping is undertaken variable flow is required. To accommodate this, a variety of different volume pumps are needed with associated different diameter riser pipes to cater for different levels of water and different required pressures and flows. This requires multiple pieces of equipment and skilled staff to change between required pumps and risers as needed. To change between different pumps and risers takes time and expense that could be otherwise spent pumping.
Conventionally, when bores require a high flow downhole pumping device of large flow rate capacity, a pipe needs to be lowered into the bore or raised from the bore. In some applications a pipe diameter of 110 mm or larger is required to meet the desired flow rate. Due to the diameter of the pipe, the pipe cannot be rolled onto a reel without the pipe collapsing. As a result, pipes of large diameter are typically supplied in straight lengths of up to 6 m. These straight lengths are transported to the bore site on trucks, coupled together and then lifted with a crane as a suspended load to be placed into the bore. The straight lengths are lowered by the crane and joined together whilst in an upright orientation. Flexible lay flat pipe may be used, but requires a crane and manpower crew for the installation and still involves lowering the pipe in section.
This conventional method of lowering a high flow pipe and pump into a bore requires a crane to suspend and support the high flow pipe and pump using chain. A crane is required due to the size and weight of the required high flow pipe. To meet site requirements, technicians and a safety supervisor are required to be on site each time operations to lower and operate or raise the pumping assembly are conducted. An electricity cord travels down the side of the high flow pipe and the pump to power the pump. The high flow pipe can be a large diameter flexible pipe, connected to pump to direct the pumped fluid to a desired location.
The coupling, lowering and raising of pipes is time consuming and requires a team of technicians, safety supervisors as well as multiple pieces of equipment. It also places the technicians and supervisors in direct danger as they must physically interact with the suspended pipe to raise, lower and couple them.
Where conventional test pumping is undertaken, a submersible pump, an electric cable, a stainless steel security cable, a monitoring tube and a rising/delivery pipe are lowered down a water containing bore/well. When different flow rates are required for different testing applications pipes of different diameters coupled with pumps of different capacity are required to be placed in the bore. Raising and lowering of the test pump is required each time a different diameter pipe or different flow pump is needed. This involves a crane, suspended loads and technicians every time, costing money and placing the technicians at risk. The time taken to raise or lower the pipe, connecting or disconnecting the straight lengths with the aid of a crane can take hours.
The preceding discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
The preceding discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.